


Cinnamon Roll

by snowspy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Unrepentantly Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspy/pseuds/snowspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr ask by lena221b: "Hartwin + things you said after you kissed me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Roll

By the time Eggsy reached his front door, it was 3 am in the bloody morning and he was so tempted to claim the pavement as his new bed. That’s how exhausted he was. No one ever told him that being a gentleman spy agent included a covert camping mission in the depth of Colombian forest, doing week-long recon on a drug cartel operation. Forget looking like a gentleman, he was lucky no one had kicked him out of the housing complex on suspicion of being a homeless burglar.  

He shut the door behind him quietly, not wanting to wake Harry up. Or rather, not wanting Harry to wake up thinking someone had broken into their home and pointing a gun to his face. The man was so paranoid ( _Vigilant, Eggsy. Not paranoid,”_ Harry once defended himself) he slept with at least half a dozen guns hidden under and around the bed.

Equally quietly Eggsy dragged himself up the stairs and into the bedroom, only to find Harry sitting up in bed with a book in his lap.

“Hello, darling,” Harry looked up with a soft smile on his face.

“Hey.” Eggsy walked across the room and gave the man a gentle kiss on the lips.

“You smell terrible,” Harry said when they drew apart.

“And I’ve missed you too, _darling_.”

Harry chuckled. “I have missed you, of course. But I also hope you’re planning to shower before getting into bed.”

Eggsy snorted. “Why are you still up anyway?”

“Well, I knew you were returning tonight so I thought I’d stay up to welcome you home. I did mean it when I said I’d missed you,” Harry said.

“Aww, that’s just about enough to make up for your hurtful words earlier.” Eggsy gave him one more peck before making his way to the bathroom.

Harry was about to resume his reading when a couple of seconds later Eggsy popped his head around the bathroom door and asked, “Why do I taste cinnamon?”

“I had cinnamon with my coffee earlier,” Harry answered.

Eggsy furrowed his brows. “You hate cinnamon.”

“I do. But Merlin thought it’d be funny to dump a whole tablespoon of it in my coffee,” Harry said without a hint of amusement in his face.

“Ha! I bet he did,” Eggsy laughed before once again disappearing into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Harry was mentally reprimanding himself for not covering his tracks properly. Truth to be told, he had spent the entire evening baking batches after batches of cinnamon rolls. There was no special occasion coming up, but they lost their Bors a month ago and until Merlin select a new one from the group of recruits he was currently training, all the knights had to put in more hours to make up for the decrease in manpower. That was why Eggsy had been flying around the world for the past several weeks and Harry thought it’d be nice if one night the boy came home to something, well, nice. Harry had been careful enough to time that last batch a few hours before Eggsy’s estimated arrival so that he could get rid of any lingering smell from their home. He’d just forgotten that he’d tasted the rolls from each batch in his search for the perfect recipe and didn’t wash the taste away from his own mouth. Fortunately it seemed that Eggst believed his lie. Now all he had to do was get Merlin to cooperate. _And he’s going to want payment, isn’t he, the bastard,_ Harry sighed inwardly.

***

The next time Eggsy came home from a mission, it was more reasonable hour even if not more reasonable exhaustion level. He was looking forward to enjoying a properly restful evening, with proper long bath, proper dinner, and finally, a properly and deservedly long sleep. He pushed the door opened and was greeted not only by JB bouncing around his legs but also by delicious cinnamon smell wafting through the air.

“’Arry?” He called as he walked towards the kitchen, JB trailing close behind him.

“Ah, Eggsy. Perfect timing. We’ve just finished,” Harry said as he took out a tray of rolls from the oven and placed it on the counter. “Haven’t we, JB?” He said to the pug who was now looking up at him happily.

“You’re baking? At this time of night?” Eggsy asked, his eyebrows rose in equal part disbelief, confusion, and amusement.

Harry walked to the other side of the counter towards Eggsy and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. “Michelle said they’re one of your favourite foods. And you have been working tremendously hard, you deserve something nice,” Harry said as he watched a smile slowly spreading on the boy’s face. “But we should have dinner first and let these cool off.”

“No way, I want to try ‘em now, they smell amazing,” Eggsy said.

“Alright then.” Harry plucked one off the tray and tore a small chunk, blowing the steam off a little before feeding it to Eggsy who had his mouth opened in expectation.

“Oh God, ‘Arry.” His eyes closed in pure contentment. “This tastes amazing. Don’t tell me this is your first go.”

“I wish. But I’d actually been practising for weeks now.” He fed Eggsy another bit.

“Hhmmm,” Eggsy hummed around the bread in his mouth. “But you hate cinnamon!”

“True,” Harry kissed him soundly and pressed their bodies closer. “But I like you much, much more. Welcome home, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found at angrymetalbender.tumblr.com : )


End file.
